Martin Mailman
Martin S. Mailman (New York City, 30 juni 1932 – Denton, Texas, 18 april 2000) was een Amerikaans componist, muziekpedagoog en dirigent. Levensloop Mailman begon al op jeugdige leeftijd met trompetles. Zijn studies deed hij aan de Eastman School of Music, in Rochester, New York en hij was leerling compositie bij Louis Mennini, Wayne Barlow, Bernard Rogers en Howard Hanson. Hij behaalde zijn Bachelor of Music in 1954, zijn Master of Music in 1955 en de Doctor of Musical Arts in 1960. De succesvolle pedagogische carrière begon hij 1955 tot 1957 bij de U.S. Naval School of Music. Van 1958 tot 1959 was hij docent aan de Eastman School of Music in Rochester en hij doceerde in de zomercursussen aan het Brevard Music Center in 1960, 1961 en 1983. Aan de Universiteit van West Virginia in Morgantown doceerde hij in de zomer 1963. Van 1961 tot 1966 was hij de eerste Composer in Residence aan de East Carolina University in Greenville, North Carolina. Met anderen behoorde hij tot de eerste hedendaagse Amerikaanse componisten die in 1959 in het The Young Composers Project meededen, dat door de National Music Council en de Ford Foundation gesponsord en financieël gedragen werd. Toen leefde en werkte hij in Jacksonville, Florida. Uiteindelijk ging hij 1966 als professor werken aan de College of Music faculty van de Universiteit van Noord Texas te Denton, waar hij 34 jaren bleef. Als componist kreeg hij talrijke prijzen en onderscheidingen, zoals twee American Bandmasters Association/Ostwald prizes voor compositie, de National Band Association/Band Mans Company prize for composition en de Edward Benjamin Award. In 1982 werd hij met de Queen Marie-Jose Prize voor compositie in Genève, Zwitserland, bekroond. Als componist schreef hij kamermuziek, werken voor orkest en harmonieorkest en koormuziek. Hij was lid van de American Bandmasters Association, de Phi Mu Alpha Sinfonia, Pi Kappa Lambda en de National Arts Associate. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1954 Autumn Landscape, opus 4 * 1979 Symphony No. 2 * 1982 Violin Concerto (Variations), op. 68 * 1984 Symphony No. 3 * 1999 Dance Imageries * Christmas Music, opus 12 * Commencement March * Gateway City Overture, opus 18 * Generations 2 * Partita * Prelude and Fugue No. 2, opus 30, No. 1 * Sinfonietta, opus 34 * Suite in Three Movements, opus 23 * Symphony No. 1 * Theme Music for "Concepts", opus 38 * Shakespearean Serenade, opus 44 Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1962 Overture * 1963 Liturgical Music for Band, opus 33 *# Introit *# Kyrie *# Alleluia *# Gloria ("Glory to God in the highest") * 1963 Concertino, voor trompet en harmonieorkest, opus 31 *# Allegro *# Adagio *# Vivace * 1967 Geometrics 1, voor harmonieorkest, opus 22 * 1975 Let Us Now Praise Famous Men * 1981 Exaltations, opus 67 * 1988 For precious friends hid in death's dateless night, opus 80 - geïnspireerd door William Shakespeare's werk Sonnets *# mournful hymns did hush the night *# broken loops of buried memories *# Which by and by black night doth take away * 1990 Concertino, voor klarinet en harmonieorkest, opus 83 * 1991 Bouquets, opus 87 * 1993 Secular Litanies, opus 90 * 1993 Concerto for Wind Orchestra (Variations), opus 89 * Alarums, opus 27 * Geometrics in Sound, opus 29 * From the Leaves of Grass, voor spreker, gemengd koor en harmonieorkest, opus 30 No. 2 * Four Variations in Search of a Theme, opus 36 * Geometrics No. 3, voor harmonieorkest, opus 37 * A Simple Ceremony: In Memoriam John Barnes Chance, op. 53 * Decorations, voor gemengd koor en harmonieorkest, op. 54 * Night Vigil, opus 66 * The Jewel in the Crown, Ceremonial March, opus 78 * Toward the Second Century, opus 82 * Pledges, opus 98 * Associations * Geometrics No. 2, for Band * Geometrics No. 4, for Band * The Whaleman's Chapel, from "Moby Dick" Missen en geestelijke werken * Alleluia, voor eenstemmig gemengd koor en orkest, opus 15 * Concord Hymn, opus 20 * Three Madrigals * Requiem, Requiem, voor spreker, sopraan, mezzo-sopraan, bariton, gemengd koor en groot orkest, opus 51 Toneelwerken * 1959 The Hunted, opera, 1 akte * Music for the Play "Moby Dick", voor gemengd koor en orkest, opus 35 Werken voor koor * 1963 To every thing there is a season, voor gemengd koor * 1968 Concord Hymn, voor gemengd koor, op. 20 - tekst: Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882) Vocale muziek * 1991 Love Letters from Margaret, voor sopraan en instrumental-ensemble, Op. 85 (naar: Margaret Fuller's 40 briefen aan James Gottendorf, in 1845-46) * 1999 Vocalise, voor zang en piano, op. 99 * Four Songs, voor sopraan en piano * Hosanna, voor sopraan, alt, gemengd koor en orgel Kamermuziek * 1966 Four Divisions for Percussion Emsemble, opus 40 * 1972 Two Fanfares, voor koperensemble * 1995 String Quartet No. 2 * String Quartet in One Movement, opus 26 * Partita No. 4 opus 42 - for Nine Instrumentalists (fluit (ook: piccolo), hobo, klarinet (ook: basklarinet), fagot, trompet, hoorn, pauken (ook: slagwerk), viool en cello) * Clastics II, vier bewegingen voor eufonium en slagwerk, op. 62 Werken voor piano * Martha's Vineyard Bibliografie * C. S. Lenzini: A Conversation with Martin Mailman. in: Instrumentalist 1999. Vol. 54; number 3, pages 40-43. Instrumentalist Company. ISSN 0020-4331 * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Wolfgang Suppan: Das neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 3. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1988, ISBN 3-923058-04-7 * Wolfgang Suppan: Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 2. ergänzte und erweiterte Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Fritz Schulz, 1976 * Edith Borroff, J. Bunker Clark: American opera : a checklist, Detroit: Harmonie Park Press, 1992, 334 p., ISBN 978-0899900636 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * David M. Cummings, Dennis K. McIntire: International who's who in music and musician's directory - (in the classical and light classical fields), Twelfth edition 1990/91, Cambridge, England: International Who's Who in Music, 1991. 1096 p., ISBN 0-948875-20-8 * Neil Butterworth: A dictionary of American composers, New York: Garland, 1984. 523 p., ISBN 0824093119 * Jaques Cattell Press: Who's who in American music : classical, First edition, New York: R. R. Bowker, 1983, 1000 p., ISBN 978-0835217255 * Jaques Cattell Press: ASCAP biographical dictionary of composers, authors and publishers, Fourth edition, New York: R. R. Bowker, 1980, 589 p., ISBN 0835212831 * Composium annual index of contemporary compoitions, Directory of new music 1982/83 edition, Los Angeles: Crystal Record, 1983. ISBN 978-9993898153 * E. Ruth Anderson: Contemporary American composers - A biographical dictionary, Second edition, Boston: G. K. Hall, 1982, 578 p., ISBN 978-0816182237 * Norman E. Smith: Band music notes, Revised edition, San Diego, California: Niel A. Kjos, Jr., 1979, ISBN 978-0849754012 * Storm Bull: Index to biographies of contemporary composers, Vol. II, Metuchen, N.J.: Scarecrow Press, 1974, 567 p., ISBN 0-8108-0734-3 * A list of works performed at the American Composers' Concerts and Festivals 1925-71, in: American Composers' Concerts and Festivals of American Music 1925-71; cumulative repertoire, Institute of American Music of the University of Rochester, Rochester, NY: 1972, 75 p. * Student compositions performed 1927-1964, in: American Composers' Concerts and Festivals of American Music 1925-71; cumulative repertoire, Institute of American Music of the University of Rochester, Rochester, NY: 1972, 75 p. * Southeastern composers' league catalogue, Hattiesburg, Miss: Tritone Press, 1960 Categorie:Amerikaans componist Categorie:Amerikaans dirigent Categorie:Amerikaans muziekpedagoog Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw de:Martin Mailman en:Martin Mailman ja:マーティン・メイルマン